Life moves on
by EviexXx8
Summary: John finds himself miraculously by Sherlock's side again, but the happy moments don't last long in 221B. How will they face through unexpected family members, and other strange occurrences. And will they find out what Moriarty has in store for them? Based after the three months after the season 2 finale.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey huys, new story :D This chapter is quite short, but I just needed something to help start the story. The next chapter is much longer, thanks for reading :)**

**xx**

John opened his eyes to the monotonous noise of a hover in the next room, Mrs. Hudson obviously didn't realise John was still in bed. He was sleeping in most days, didn't seem to go out much any more. He sighed before deciding to get up and try to actually do something productive today. He grabbed the first shirt he found lying on his bed and buttoned it up, he put on the rest of the outfit of clothes that were half washed lying on the floor. He had neglected tidying his room as well as other activities that needed to be done but were instead were just piling up on his to do list. Noticing the cup of coffee on the bed side table, he picked it up and took a sip before realising it was several days old. It tasted horrible and he spat it out as soon as he realised. Just as he placed the mug back down on table, his phone beeped. He hoped it wasn't another generic text from another person wanting to take pity on him for his loss. He checked the phone,

I think it's time for a meet up, buddy.

Marti's Bistro, 11:30

JM

JM? What? But he...he disappeared after, what had happened. This just didn't make sense. John needed to get down to the bottom of this. He left his room, grabbing his coat off his armchair and left. The cold air hit him as he left, he hadn't left the apartment in a few days. He brushed off the cold feelings, and let his curiosity and determination to find out what was going on take over him. He decided to walk, he could use the exercise, he hadn't moved properly in days, spending most of his time in bed or lounging around the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**I think this chapter is much more interesting, I hope I got the them in-character. Feel free to review and tell me how i'm doing, i'm not exactly a Sherlock expert, but i'm learning. Anyway enjoy :)**

He arrived early, ten minutes to spare. He sat down and looked at his surroundings. It was a quiet day at this particular bistro. There were only three other people and two workers, all lazing around. He caught the attention of the waitress and signalled her to come over to his table.

"Can I help ya sweetie?" She smiled at him.

"Tea, thanks." He replied. She winked at him before leaving to get his order. She returned a minute later with a steaming mug and left him alone again. He sat awkwardly staring out the window, waiting for whoever he was supposed to meet here. He had his mind turned off, while staring out the window, so much so that he didn't notice the man approaching him.

"John" The man said warmly, in an almost mocking tone. John was snapped out of his state of unconscious attention and turned his head to look at this person. John's eyes widened when he knew what he hoped wasn't true was true. It was Moriarty. John's shocked expression, quickly changed to one of disgust.

"Now John, don't give me that face, that's not how you treat a friend." Moriarty told him, in a tone one would use when talking to children. Jim sat down in the seat opposite John, showing a smile that sent a shiver down John's spine.

"We are not friends" John hissed back at him, "You're everything bad in this world." John told him then looked down at his hand holding the mug, he didn't want to be any where near this psychopath.

"Now come on John" He said still smiling, "It could be worse" His tone had suddenly dropped to a very low voice, a threatening voice. John looked back up at Moriarty's face. Moriarty could see the circles under his eyes, and John's stiff face. "Oh" He said, back to his normal high pitch tone, "But maybe this is as worse as it can get, or at least for you." Moriarty grinned, he had John exactly where he wanted him. This was all too easy for Jim's brain to create, merely Childs play for him.

"What do you want" John asked irritated.

"Oh, a number of things. I'd like to not be so bored by everyone and everything" He told John, extending the letters when he said everyone, and everything, adding more emphasis on these words. John raised his eyebrow in response. Moriarty sighed.

"You see that woman, the one behind me? She's here with her husband, but she has decided against telling him about her affair with his business partner. And the man sitting at the bar? He's contemplating suicide. If you asked me, I think he should get it done with." Moriarty said with his own little humour which John didn't exactly understand. This man was horrible, and that was a horrible thing to say. But John didn't say so.

"Why are you telling me this?" John asked, feeling even more frustrated then before. Moriarty tutted.

"Everything happens for a reason John" He began to explain "And yes, that also includes that boyfriend of yours." He said, once again with a grimacing smile that John didn't like.

"He's not my boyfriend" John said protectively. Moriarty let out a small laugh at John's eagerness to show he wasn't involved with Sherlock in anyway.

"Alright, alright. Well played Johnny Boy" He said, mocking John. He paused for a second, then decided to tell John something. "I bet you're wondering, what exactly happened on that faithful day. Why did he fall? Well I'll tell you something John." He said, lowering his voice, and leaning in closer to John. "I owed him, a fall" He whispered and smiled to himself as he sat back in his seat. John didn't know how to respond, he sat in silence staring at the grinning man staring back at him.

"You were never told what happened on top of that hospital, were you?" He said. "Then of course you could you, it was only me and Sherlock." John still sat in silence. Jim started quietly laughing. "He jumped for you John." He finally told him.

"What?" John didn't know what he was hearing.

"Do you honestly think he jumped for no reason, leaving poor little you all alone? He jumped to save you John, poor little Johnny. There was a gun with your name on it" He smiled

"Wait, what?" John said, trying to come to terms with what he was hearing.

"Mrs. Hudson too, everyone Sherlock held dear would have had the unfortunate faith that Sherlock had" He smiled again as he reminded himself of what marvellous things he had achieved. "The decision was up to Sherlock, it had to be him, or everyone else. He made the right decision though, I don't quite think I'm done with you. Oh Sherlock, soooo predictable. It was almost a shame it had to be so quick." Moriarty told him." He said, rolling his eyes. That was it, John had had enough of this, he wanted to leave. He stood up, and started to walk away, Moriarty watched him angrily leave the café. John walked outside, he wiped away a tear that had formed when Moriarty kept mentioning Sherlock. He heard his phone beep, he took it out of his pocket;

It's not over yet Johnny,

And you know it.

JM

John walked away, determined to get away from this mad man.


End file.
